1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to analyzing model creating apparatuses and methods and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an analyzing model creating apparatus and an analyzing model creating method for generating analyzing models of analyzing targets having different attitudes of impact (hereinafter simply referred to as impact attitudes), and to a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to function as such an analyzing model creating apparatus.
The “analyzing model” refers to the model for analysis, and is also referred to as an “analysis model”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the reduced weight and size of portable electronic equipments, it is becoming increasingly important from the point of design to secure the strength of portable electronic equipments. The strength of the electronic equipment includes the strength of a housing which forms the electronic equipment, the strength of parts provided inside the housing, and the like. The portable electronic equipment may be designed by a Computer Aided Design (CAD) system, by creating a three-dimensional model using the Finite Element Method (FEM). The strength of the portable electronic equipment may be analyzed in the CAD system by a simulation using a three-dimensional analyzing model.
Conventionally, when analyzing the strength at different impact attitudes of the three-dimensional analyzing model, a user operates the analyzing model creating apparatus manually in order to rotate the three-dimensional analyzing model with respect to one impact surface (or plane). The strength of the three-dimensional analyzing model at different impact attitudes is analyzed by independently analyzing the strength at each rotary position, and the analysis results are evaluated. The analyzing model creating apparatus may be realized by the functions of the CAD system.
However, because the three-dimensional analyzing model is rotated with respect to a single impact surface, the coordinate system of the three-dimensional analyzing model becomes different for each rotary position. For this reason, depending on the rotary position of the three-dimensional analyzing model, a distortion component, which is an evaluation target, may take different values at positions where the values should originally be the same or, positive and negative directions of a distortion distribution may become reversed. In other words, the analysis results of the strength becomes dependent upon the rotary position of the three-dimensional analyzing model.
In addition, the operation of making the different impact attitudes by rotating the three-dimensional analyzing model is carried out manually by the user. This operation is complicated, troublesome to perform, and time-consuming. Hence, the load on the user in order to perform this operation is relatively large.
Furthermore, because the analysis results of the strength of the three-dimensional analyzing model is dependent upon the rotary position of the three-dimensional analyzing model, the user must evaluate the analysis results depending on the rotary position. For this reason, it is desirable that the user is a skilled person so that the evaluation is accurate. On the other hand, the evaluation of the analysis results is complicated, troublesome to perform, and time-consuming. Hence, the load on the user in order to perform this evaluation is large.
Conventionally, the three-dimensional analyzing model at the different impact attitudes is created by rotating the three-dimensional analyzing model with respect to the impact surface, by the manual operation performed by the user. Consequently, it takes time to perform the manual operation. In addition, because the analysis results of the strength of the three-dimensional analyzing model are dependent upon the rotary position of the three-dimensional analyzing model, the analysis results must be evaluated by the user depending on the rotary position of the three-dimensional analyzing model. For these reasons, the load on the user is large.